Godzilla Neo: Bagan
Bio While the Earth Union wielded their new toy MECHA KING GHIDORAH and the Earth’s monsters fell like dominos, a new, secret shadow began appearing on Earth… Ozaki had become a senior officer and commander of the EDF forces, and he greatly opposed Operation: DAM. But he found that he had little sway with the Earth Union. Nevertheless there was something new that was brought to his attention: Professor Otonashi had made a startling discovery in China: the mummified bodies of two giant monsters, which, when Ozaki saw the pictures, he identified as looking uncannily similar to JYARUMU and BALKZARDAN, the Orochi Spawns of Shadow and Light. This was an incredible discovery, but Ozaki and Otonashi kept it on the down-low…they, along with the rest of the G-Force and EDF teams, were concerned about what might happened if the UN and the Earth Union found out about these two “dead” monsters (kaiju have a habit of not staying dead, after all) before proper research could be conducted…of course, they weren’t the only parties interested in these two. Secretly several individuals from different places both inside and outside of G-Force were meeting secretly, exchanging information, and clearly planning something… It wasn’t until one day, out of left field, the holding cell where King Ghidorah’s central head was being held (one of the few pieces granted to G-Force for study by the Earth Union) was wide open and the damn head was missing! Security breaches were also reported when dozens of G-Cell samples were gone as well! DAMMIT! Ozaki was furious, but he smelled something rotten. In the deep mountains of China, at Otonashi’s research camp, something was amiss as well. Otonashi discovered, late in the night, that someone…NOT from her team was within the chamber. Strange lights danced about the cavern walls, and she noticed that, right nearby the mummified kaiju, a circle of figures were doing…something. A drone of noises issued from these intruders as they resembled some sort of pagan worship circle, and at the center, a twisted looking piece of alien technology, like a miniature spire. Then, out-of-nowhere, the strange visitors materialized the missing head of Ghidorah (kind of hard to miss) floating above them in the massive chamber! Otonashi wisely sent a distress call to Ozaki, who was already tearing the base apart in an attempt to find the missing kaiju bits. He grabbed a strike force, hopped into a Super X and sped straight for China. Meanwhile, Otonashi not-so-wisely attempted to confront the newcomers, even with her own team of EDF guards…though as it turned out, these "people” weren’t people at all…they were a new alien race that humans had never seen before…these were the Garoga. Firepower had no effect on them, as they had a strange control over the space around them. Even as the firefight ensued, the core group continued to chant and concoct the strange ritual to its climax. Another Garoga motioned to the mummified bodies of the Orochi monsters, and drew from them a pair of floating objects – still well preserved and (mostly) organic – and these balls of organic tissue began to orbit the floating head. Lastly, another Garoga stood up, and, from a container, produced several dozen Godzilla skin fragments! It tossed the fragments into the air, the lot of the G-Cells being caught in the swirling vortex emanating from the strange alien device. Suddenly, all of the elements began to compound upon one-another, forming a giant sphere of organic tissue. Miyuki could only stare at it in horror…it was the birth of something new, something terrifying… The Garoga are essentially on a holy crusade – they seek to cleanse the universe of all but the strongest of life forms, so that they may accelerate the inevitable end of everything : the final step in the evolutionary process. They had created King Ghidorah as their ultimate tool of evolution, made and pointed in a certain direction with one directive: kill the strongest life forms on every planet, and whatever survives, THAT will be the strongest…whatever develops with be that much closer to the final step. Now that their "perfect creation” was usurped by a lowly race on a backwater planet, they needed a new, MORE perfect kaiju to do their dirty work. When combining the DNA of four different monsters, they had created a chimera-like amalgamation that, while it may not have suited their long-term plans, it would suffice to wipe this little planet out of existence. The pulsing mass of organic tissue, colored as dried blood would appear, began to grow exponentially! It began to reach out and grab the Garoga, who willingly gave themselves to it. Only one escaped, which was easy as the mass turned its attention of the EDF soldiers! A handful escaped along with Miyuki, and when Ozaki and his reinforcements arrived, they were rescued just in time as the mountains around the tomb began to shatter and fall apart. The twisting, pulsing mass held an orbit over the mountains in northern China, though it steadily began to move south. The Chinese government was quick to throw everything they had at it short of nuclear weapons (outlawed after Godzilla’s resurrection in 2054) and had even began to call it “BAGAN,” after a mythical dragon-god who defended a forest from man’s encroachment (despite the fact that THIS dragon was no protector!). The People’s Republic of China was very keen to try and destroy a monster without any outside help, but obviously to no avail. Even more horrifically, the Bagan orb began to eat tanks and jets, absorbing the pilots, along with forests and animals in the near area! It was a terrifying sight, and Ozaki knew that only the worst of the worst could be born from such an abomination…what could they do?!?! Abilities/Aspects * - In larval form, able to absorb any and all organic material * - Can shoot fireballs from larval form’s pulsing mass * - Blade of Light: derived from Balkzardan’s DNA * - Darkness Cannons: derived from Jyarumu’s DNA * - Super-regeneration from G-Cells * - Solar-powered from Ghidorah’s DNA * - Able to fire Atomic Graviton Smasher from maw * - Can levitate/fly External Links *Godzilla Neo - BAGAN Category:Godzilla Neo Category:Fandom Category:Fan Art